Janie's In The Dog House
by Valpre
Summary: Title is pretty self explanatory. This will be a two shot
1. Chapter 1

A/N.** Thanx to my awsome beta IsaBabisa.**

**Hope you all enjoy and as always i look forward to what you think.**

How a day that started off so well ended up going to shit was beyond her. She woke up to her beautiful wife half sprawled on top of her after a night of passionate lovemaking. They had eventually succumbed to exhaustion and fallen asleep in each other's arms. Jane stealthily extracted herself from Maura and made her way to the bathroom to shower. For once she was up before the blonde and decided to make her breakfast and enjoy the morning. She made her way downstairs and started on breakfast, humming as she did so. Once she was done a few minutes later began to dish up. Maura walked into the kitchen sliding her arms over the brunette's neck.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Slept like a baby," she responded as she leaned in and gave Maura a peck on the lips. However as she started pulling away, the blonde pulled her back with a force that surprised her. She leaned forward again and deepened the kiss, moaning into it. Jane's hands slipped from Maura's waist down to her behind and pulled her in closer, but they jumped apart when the Rizzoli matriarch cleared her throat.

"Jesus, Ma, what I tell you about knocking?!" Jane blurted as she ran a frustrated hand through her wild mane.

"What? I did knock but you were too busy with your tongue down Maura's throat..." Maura moved away from Jane awkwardly to sit at the barstool turning beet red at the woman's words. Angela shooed her daughter out the kitchen and motioned for her to sit down, too.

"So, what are you two up to today?" Angela asked as she started to tidy up.

"Nothing in particular, we just thought we'd enjoy a quiet day in."

"That sounds nice, you girls work too hard." Once Angela was done clearing the kitchen she excused herself and went to work leaving the two ladies to eat alone. They ate in comfortable silence as they both enjoyed a rare quiet morning. They stole glances at one another when the other wasn't looking. Jane leaned in and slid her arm around Maura, pulled her close and kissed her gently. They broke apart when the shrill of their phones interrupted. Jane let out a frustrated sigh as she rested her forehead against the blonde's. They pulled apart as they went in search of their phones.

"Rizzoli."

"Dr. Isles."

So much for a quiet morning in Maura thought as they both went upstairs to get changed and back to work.

R&I

The three of them sat facing the murder board where the photos of evidence, potential leads and suspects were displayed. They all stared at the evidence willing it to give them something-anything-to point them toward the teenager's killer. Jane let out a frustrated sigh and turned around facing her desk with her head in her hands.

"It's got to be the boyfriend."

"But he has a rock solid alibi...can't be him."

"I know but it's what my gut says. I got a really bad vibe off of him, something wasn't right. He was acting too calm for someone who had just lost his girlfriend." The two men nodded in agreement as they both returned to their seats.

"I'm going to go see if Maura has anything," she said as she rose and headed to the elevators. She tapped her foot impatiently while she waited for the doors to open and on the ride down just kept thinking about how brutally the young girl was murdered. She found herself becoming more agitated at the lack of evidence. She burst through the morgue doors to find her wife holding what seemed to be a kidney examining it closely.

"Tell me you have something, Maur, please!"

"It's too soon to tell, Jane. I need to finish the autopsy to get the evidence and answers you need." Jane huffed out a frustrated sigh as she started pacing in front of the autopsy table. Maura could see the pent up frustration and anger starting to seep through the brunette. Maura let out a sigh and pulled her goggles and gloves off to make her way over to Jane. She stood in front of her to block her off and gently put a calming hand on Jane's arm.

"Sweetie, something will turn up, you will get your guy. You always do," Maura said as she pulled Jane into a comforting hug. Jane allowed the warmth and scent of Maura to calm her. Maura was the one person who was able to get through to Jane and soothe her when frustration threatened to get the better of her.

"Thanks, Maur, you always know how to pull me back from the edge," Jane said as she moved out of the hug to head back upstairs with a new determination to catch a killer.

R&I

Just as Jane walked into the bullpen, an epiphany hit her. She strode over to the board and pulled the picture of the suspect with his family. She looked closer and saw a boy who was playing with the dog in the background.

"Frost, can you check to see if James has any siblings?" Frost typed away frantically on his keyboard but search after search came back blank. He was about to give up when he came across an article of a boy who had tried to drown a neighbor's kid at a party. He was sent to juvie.

"Check this out, turns out James does have a younger brother that did a stint in juvie. When he got released he changed his name. How much you want to bet his brother covered up for him."

"Frost, pull up the surveillance from his place of employment on the exact time he said he checked in"

"Got him. That's not James, it's his brother." They stood seemingly as one and headed out to arrest James.

R&I

Jane walked out of the interrogation room feeling elated. She was able to wipe the smug smile off the perp's face. For all his bravado, Jane could see the fear in his eyes once he realized the jig was up and he was going away for a very long time. She dropped her blazer at her desk and decided to go visit her Maura. She went down to the ME's office and saw the blonde was typing something on her laptop, most probably browsing for shoes. She rolled her eyes at her wife's addiction to shoes-she just didn't get it. She entered with a huge smile on her face and made her way in and sat down.

"So, we closed the case."

"Yes, I heard, congratulations!" Maura said as she clicked a few more times before closing the laptop and giving the brunette her undivided attention. Jane gave a slight nod and smiled lovingly at Maura.

"So, I was thinking we could go out to eat tonight."

"I'd love that, Jane, just give me a second to pack up." Maura grabbed her laptop and files and switched off the lamp then joined Jane who was waiting for her by the door. They linked hands and walked hand in hand all the way to the parking garage.

"So how about we go to that new Italian restaurant that just opened? I've been wanting to try it out..."

"I am definitely in the mood for Italian today," Maura said with a smirk. The pun was not lost on Jane who felt heat rise up to her cheeks and a jolt of arousal shoot straight between her thighs. They drove the short distance to the restaurant and were greeted at the door by maître d.

"Good evening, ladies. How can I help you?"

"Table for two, please."

"Certainly, right this way, please." They got seated as they carried light conversation. They were soon joined by a waitress. They ordered celebratory drinks and food. Their drinks arrived soon after as the stress of the case seemed to melt away leaving a chilled relaxed mood.

"This is nice," Maura said as she reached over and took the other woman's hand in hers and squeezed it slightly.

"Well I do try spice it up every once in a while," Jane said with a smug look on her face. She took a long sip of her wine as she looked over the brim of the glass at Maura who chuckled and shook her head. The waitress came back with their food and set the Maura's order down before she went over to Jane, but as she put down Jane's meal, she leaned in a little bit to close for Maura's liking. Maura watched her wife who had her eyes for far too long on the woman's chest area for it be considered a fleeting glance. Maura glared at Jane as she kicked out at her shin.

"Jesus, what was that for, Maura?" Jane said as she leaned down and rubbed her leg. Maura waited for the waitress to leave before she spoke.

"You were looking at her breasts," Maura said harshly through gritted teeth. Jane let out a silent sigh. She knew she had to tread lightly and choose her words carefully or she'd end up in the doghouse.

"Come on, Sweetie. I was not staring. I think you're overreacting a bit." Jane mentally palmed her face as her mind caught up with what her mouth had said. She grimaced as she chanced a look at Maura and tried to give a slight smile but it was soon wiped of her face by the icy glare coming from across the table. She gulped audibly.

Houston, we have a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N.** Thanx to my awsome beta IsaBabisa.**

**Enjoy and review**

Chapter 2

The ride back home was a quiet one for Jane. Any attempt at breaking the ice was quickly shot down with an icy glare. Jane decided to use this time wisely and to think of a way to get back in her wife's good graces. When they arrived home a few minutes later, she turned off the car and turned to Maura. She took the blonde's hand into hers and was encouraged when it was not pulled away immediately so she began to speak while gently rubbing Maura's hand.

"Listen, baby, I'm sorry about what happened back at the restaurant. It really wasn't what it seemed..."

"I'd choose your next words very wisely..." Maura said with one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. Jane sighed. It seemed no matter what she said Maura was going to take in the wrong way. She rubbed her face and released a frustrated sigh.

"All I'm saying is..."

"Jane, it's been a really long day. All I want to do is take a long shower and go to bed." Jane gave a nod as she watched Maura make her way inside. She just sat for a few minutes before also making her way inside and straight to the kitchen to get herself a beer. Flopping on the couch, she set her beer on the table and leaned back closing her eyes. Meanwhile upstairs Maura had just gotten out the shower and was going through her nightly routine. As she distractedly rubbed her hands, her mind drifted back to earlier in the night, she didn't feel she was overreacting-it genuinely hurt her, made her feel like she wasn't enough for the brunette. She finished moisturizing and went over to the closet and retrieved a blanket and put it on Jane's side of the bed. Then, with a sigh, she switched off her lamp and she settled into the bed.

Jane gulped down the rest of her beer and walked around the house switching off the lights and making sure it was locked up before making her way upstairs. She entered their bedroom and found Maura facing away from her with her lamp off. She walked over to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and changed into her nightwear. When she got to her side of the bed and noticed the neatly folded blanket and pillow, she sighed as she collected them then switched of her side lamp and made her way downstairs. It was going to be a long, uncomfortable night.

##############################################################################

It was a slow day in the Boston homicide unit. Any other day Jane would have appreciated but not today. All she wanted today was to take her mind off what had happened the night before. She sat back on her chair tapping her pen on the side of her desk lost in thought. She was brought out of her thoughts by a flying ball of paper that hit her square on the looked over at the two men and saw Korsak was asleep so that only left Frost. She shot him with a glare.

"What?" the brunette asked annoyed.

"Calm down, all I wanted to ask is if you were okay. You seem distracted." Before she could reply she heard the faint click of heels as they came closer. Jane stood up to meet the blonde and leaned in to greet her with a kiss but the blonde turned her head and received the kiss on her cheek. Jane cleared her throat and spoke in spite of the cold shoulder she received from Maura.

"Umm...what you doing here?" Jane asked as she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Actually I'm here to see Lieutenant Cavanaugh. He asked to see me."

"Oh, okay," Jane said dejectedly as she sat back down and watched Maura walk off into his office. When she had disappeared inside, Frost was the first to speak up.

"Well that explains a lot...what the hell did you do, Jane?" Frost said leaning forward waiting to hear all the juicy details. Jane rolled her eyes at Frost's antics. He really seemed to enjoy it when she was in the dog house.

"Well yesterday I took Maura out to dinner. Things where going great, you know, at least until the waitress brought over our food. So she put Maura's plate down then came over to my side but while she did, she leaned in a little too close with her chest area. I tried to look away but they were in my face!? What was I supposed to do?" Jane asked with arms raised.

"Okay, this is very important...what did you say to Maura then?" Frost asked, his smirk long wiped off his face. Jane looked at him, confused.

"Told her that I thought she was overreacting."

"Nooooo, Jane! Why would you say such a stupid thing?!" Frost asked as he animatedly got up to sit on the edge of his desk and leaning in to get his message through to his partner.

"It does not matter that you think she is overreacting. In her eyes, you were staring and you cannot change her mind on that. Forget about trying to explain your point of view. It isn't going to help, in fact it will only make things worse. You really need to step up and find a away to apologize," Frost said as he looked at Jane expectantly to see if she was hearing him.

"Alright, alright. I got it, I hear you."

"Good luck, Partner." Jane sat for a few minutes before she had a solid plan of action, then went to ask for the rest of the day off. She cited personal reasons to the lieu-this was as personal as it got for her. She collected her blazer and keys and left to make things right with her wife.

Jane spent the rest of the afternoon going around collecting items she would need for later that night. Once she was done, she made her way back home and started preparing a nice meal. She decided that she would cook her ma's gnocchi. There wasn't much she could cook, but Rizzoli gnocchi was one thing she could cook the hell out of. She turned down the stove to low, finished setting up and put on the finishing touches. Now all she could do was wait for Maura to come home.

##################################################################################

Maura entered the house not really paying much attention as she rid herself of her coat, properly hung it and took her shoes off. When she turned around, she was greeted by her wife standing by the dining room table with a bouquet of flowers and wearing a nervous smile on her face.

"Jane, what is all this?" Maura asked as she motioned to the candlelit table.

"I just wanted to cook my lovely wife dinner. Why don't you sit and relax while I dish up?" Maura sat down and waited for Jane to come back with the food and wine. Jane set down the food, expertly poured the wine and she took a seat.

Before they began to eat, she gently took Maura's hand, "Listen, Maur, I'm really sorry about last night. I would never intentionally disrespect you. You are my everything and you will always be enough for me. I'm sorry I made you feel anything less than that."

"It really hurt when you tried to brush aside how I felt and made it seem like I was overreacting, Jane."

"And for that I'm really sorry, baby." Jane pulled her wife into a warm embrace. Jane pulled back and kissed Maura sweetly, wanting to convey all her love in the kiss. When they parted, their foreheads remained connected.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you, too."

"Now come on, let's eat before the food gets cold!" They had a wonderful dinner keeping light conversation. Once they were finished and Jane cleaned up, she walked back to her wife and pulled her up wrapping her arms around Maura's waist.

"You know they say that after every fight, make-up sex is a must..." Jane said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Maura let out a genuine belly laugh at that.

"Oh, do they?" Maura asked as she watched the brunette nod animatedly.

"Well, we don't want to disappoint, now do we?" Maura asked as she leaned into Jane. She let out a squeal as Jane picked her up bridal style and they both giggled their way to the bedroom.

#####################################################################################

Jane gently lay Maura down on the bed and slowly removed her blouse soon followed by her bra, skirt and panties. Jane stood back up and just admired the beauty that was Maura Rizzoli-Isles. She never took her eyes off the blonde as she rid herself of all her clothing and stood completely naked in front of her. She gently molded her body with Maura's as she leaned down to kiss her, her tongue seeking permission which was granted by the moaning blonde. Jane moved her attention away from her mouth and kissed her way down to her neck then her breasts. She leaned her weight on her elbows as she looked up to Maura.

"I want to make love to you." Maura moaned as she stretched her arm and pushed the brunette towards her aching center.

"Now, now, all in good time." Jane sucked a pert nipple and released it with a pop. She gently ran her tongue over it while still teasing with her teeth. Maura arched her into her as her breathing became shallow. While her hand never left a perfect breast, Jane made her way down Maura's body. As she made her way further down a tight, toned belly and toward neatly trimmed curls, she inhaled the scent of Maura's arousal which sent a shot pure liquid heat throughout her own body. With a swipe of her tongue, Maura latched on to her mane a little too hard to hold her firmly in place. Jane didn't really mind the hair pulling, in fact, she found it very arousing. Jane began to thrust her tongue at a relentless pace and soon she felt her wife's walls begin to contract so she abruptly stopped and crawled back up.

"Ja..." Maura's protest was cut off as hungry lips latched onto hers demanding she return the kiss with equal vigor. Maura moaned as she tasted herself on Jane's tongue. After a fierce kiss, they both came up for air and Jane waited for Maura to open her eyes. As soon as they opened, she placed her lips against Maura's ear.

"I love you," Jane said just before she thrust two fingers inside wet heat and set a steady pace. Her pumps where met by powerfully bucking hips. It wasn't long before Maura began to climax so hard that she saw white.

"Urg...ooooooh...fudge!" Jane watched in adoration as Maura rode out her orgasm. When she finally came down from the high, Maura slowly opened her eyes and gave Jane a lazy smile.

"Just give me...a moment..."

"Shhhh, tonight is all about you," Jane said as she reached into the drawer, took out their little friend and did up the straps nice and tight before crawling seductively toward Maura.

"Now, on all fours please, Doctor, the night has only just begun." Maura obliged as she got on all fours on shaky legs. She felt the bed dip as Jane moved up behind her. Jane lovingly caressed the blonde's hips.

"You ready, sweetie?" When she received a nod, she rubbed the cock against Maura's wet sex. She moved her hips back before she entered the blonde at an agonizingly slow pace. Maura had rather expected Jane to enter her hard and fast so she pushed back into her lover attempting to get more contact but the brunette was having none of it.

This was going to be a long night, indeed, Maura thought.

*****End*****


End file.
